witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Fists of Gold
|Module= |Location =Temple Quarter |Given by=Gruzil or another fistfighter |Related=The Band of Brethren }} Fists of Gold is a quest in the . Walkthrough This quest begins when Geralt engages in his first of several fistfights at The Hairy Bear. Geralt must first win three fistfights at the Hairy Bear. One side benefit of this quest is that one of those three fights is against Gruzil, one of Gunn's "Band of Brethren". Beating Gruzil wins his trust which satisfies one of the conditions set by Gunn before he will part with a magic stone. Having won three fights, Geralt asks Griffarin, the Innkeeper where more opponents can be found as no one at the Hairy Bear will take his challenges anymore. The barkeep intimates that some prize-fighting goes on at the city jail and the better fighters are there. These fights are arranged by Ralf Duben. So it is off to the city jail for the witcher, but sadly it is only to be told to come back after dark. Later that evening, Geralt finds quite a few rich merchants betting on what is clearly organized fighting. The witcher again approaches Duben and after a few cagey verbal exchanges, is allowed to join in. The guard explains that three men stand in his way to being the champion. The witcher makes quick work of the first two, Lizard and Wrymouth, and gets ready to fight the reigning champion, the Rivian when the latter asks for a private word. The Rivian explains that he must win the fight in order to secure his release from jail, and asks Geralt to take a dive saying that he will go easy on him, but still try to make things look convincing. * Take the dive: Geralt decides to aid his fellow countryman and allows the Rivian to win the fight thereby forfeiting the title of champion. or * Refuse: Geralt refuses to take a dive and opts for a fair fight, which he naturally wins, claiming the title of champion for himself. Phases Fist Fighters I met a couple of money hungry fist fighters at the Hairy Bear. I can probably beat them and make some coin. I need to defeat all the fist fighters at the Hairy Bear. What's Next? I defeated all the fist fighters at the Hairy Bear. Made a bit of coin but it's still not much. Maybe there's some higher stakes place in Vizima. I best ask at the tavern. I need to ask the innkeeper where I can fight for higher stakes. Fist Fighter I defeated a fist fighter at the Hairy Bear. I still need to beat the others. I need to defeat the remaining fist fighters. Experienced Fistfighter I defeated a pretty experienced fist fighter at the Hairy Bear. I still need to beat the others. I need to defeat the remaining fist fighters at the Hairy Bear. Gruzil Gruzil at the Hairy Bear was a tough opponent, I must admit, but in the end even he fell. I still need to defeat the remaining fist fighters. I need to defeat the other fist fighters. Prison Bound Apparently, illegal fistfights are organized at the city jail. It's potential income, but I could also lose — and I don't just mean a few teeth. I'm inclined to talk to the captain of the guards in spite of that. I'm more than certain he's involved. I should talk with the captain of the city guards about the illegal fistfights. Night Fights I talked with Ralf about the fights. As it turns out, the captain runs an illegal fighting scheme, but only at night. If I want to try my luck, I need to come back to the hail after sunset. I can fight at the jail after sunset. Cage Fighting Captain Ralf runs an illegal fistfighting scheme at the jail. I need to defeat Lizard and Wrymouth before I can challenge the current champion who is known as the Rivian. The fights only take place at night. I have to defeat Lizard. I can only fight him at night. Lizard Lizard is down and out. Now I need to prepare for Wrymouth. I have to defeat Wrymouth. I can only fight him at night. Wrymouth I knocked out the second fighter — Wrymouth. Time for the final showdown. Apparently the Rivian is one hell of a boxer. I need to prepare. I need to defeat the Rivian. I can only fight him at night. The Champ / The Rivian :I defeated all the fighters at the jail and earned a tidy sum in the process. It's still not enough to pay off Glover and I need to find other ways to earn coin. Or I could just kill Dandelion... I am the fist fighting champion. or :I helped the Rivian get out of jail but I had to go down in the final fight to do this. I hope it was worth it, I hope the Rivian proves to be one stung ally. Unfortunately, there's no one left to fight. That ends my quest for the championship. The Rivian remains undefeated. Failed quest I need to fetch Dandelion and get him out of Vizima as soon as possible. I won't have time to finish this quest. I'm done fighting. I won't be able to finish this quest.de:Fäuste aus Gold it:Pugni d'oro pl:Pięści ze złota ru:Золотые_кулаки Notes * If Geralt agrees to be defeated by the Rivian, the Rivian later comes to help Geralt fight against Glover's bandits. Category:Side Effects quests